Sweet Melody
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: She promised her grandmother that she'll make her own sweet melody that will forever stay in everyone's hearts. But until now, she doesn't know how to make that melody she promised. Does she need someone's help? Or she just needs to fall in love? AzumaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Similarities

Hi everyone! I started another story. Clearly, I was bored.  
Besides, I just think Azuma Yunoki is cool! :)  
I hope you enjoy this!

(c) **Yuki Kure** owns La Corda D'Oro and its characters on it.

* * *

A girl with long, silvery blonde hair takes one last glance on the concert harp that is set in front of her. She takes a deep sigh before she stands up and walks away from the small room. She then pushes something from the wall, making it move. The small room is now out-of-sight. She then walks outside of the practice room.

--

"Kotone!"

Kotone turned around to face the person who called her. She let out a smile as she saw her best friend.

"Ohayo, Kotone-chan! greeted Yumi.

"Ohayo, Yumi-chan." She also greeted with one of her gentle smiles.

"So, have you been practicing again? Yumi asked, wanting to start a conversation.

The two of them started to walk again, heading towards their classroom.

"Hai. (_Yes_)" She answered.

"Maa! You practice too much! At least take a break once in a while. You might exhaust yourself if you practice too much."

"I'm fine, Yumi-chan. I know my limitations. Do you want to practice with me after school? I need to rehearse again for the upcoming singing competition." She asked.

Yumi shook her head. "Still thinking of practicing. You're way too talented already."

Kotone only smiled and opened the door that lead to their classroom when they reached it. The two of them received 'good morning' greetings as they went inside.

Kotone settled her things on the desk and was about to sit down when a squeal almost made her fall down.

"Yunoki-sama!!"

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kotone-chan?!" Yumi quickly asked with worrisome for Kotone as she saw her friend almost fell down from her seat.

"Eh...hai, daijoubu desu..." she answered then sighed. The 'great' prince has arrived. She mentally rolled her eyes. Another day to tolerate such a bogus jerk.

Yunoki Azuma came inside the room and let out a smile to the girls that surrounded him as he went inside.

"Ohayo, minna. _(Good moring, everyone.)"_ He greeted with his usual seductive smile.

The girls squealed in delight as their so-called 'prince of their dreams' greeted them.

"Maa, those girls are so passionate about him, ne, Kotone-chan?" Yumi commented and looked at her.

"I could care less." She answered, glaring at Yunoki who talked with his fan girls.

"But you know, you two are so similar." Yumi said.

"What do you mean by similar? If you mean by: _we hate each other_, you're right. Otherwise, we're not." She said, pulling some strands of her blonde hair behind her ears.

Yumi shook her head. When it comes to Azuma Yunoki, her friend fumes.

The school bell rang, signaling that classes were to begin. All students went inside their classrooms and sat on their respective seats.

Yunoki sat on his seat, which was beside Kotone's seat. Neither the two of them greeted each other.

Kotone faced the other direction and tried to avoid the sight of him. She mentally asked: why was he seated next to her? And, WHY WAS HE IN THE SAME CLASS AS HER?

God might be against her...

The loud ringing of the carillon caught her attention. Not only hers, but the entire student inside the room. They all gathered on the transparent windows that were on the corner of the room.

"The carillon's ringing..."

"It's true!"

"Then this year's concours will...?"

Murmurs started to fill the room.

Kotone looked at the carillon then shrugged it off. She wouldn't be chosen anyway. She sadly looked at the mysteriously ringing carillon. She wouldn't be chosen.

She just couldn't...

Apparently, someone was watching her from the corner of his eyes and curiosity filled his eyes.

**BREAK TIME**

"Kotone-chan, do you want to eat with us?" a boy, along with a few friends with him, asked Kotone.

"Gomen ne (_I'm sorry_), Mirai-kun, but Im eating with Yumi-chan...If you want to, you and the others can join us!" she said with a smile.

"Majide?! (_Really?!_)" he asked with excitement.

"Majide desu (_Really_). Saa, Yumi-chan. Ii yo desu ka? (_Is it all right?_)" she asked her friend.

"Ii yo (_It's fine_)." Her friend answered.

"Yoshi! (All right!)" they all cheered.

"It really is a pleasure to eat with you, Kotone-chan! Anata wa hontou ni utsukushi!! (You are truely beautiful!!)"

"Maa, you're embarrassing me." She said with a nice smile.

"You're really popular with men, Kotone-chan. I'm jealous!" Yumi whispered to her ear.

"Am I? They're just being friendly with me." She transfused.

"Why are you so smart with a lot of things but clueless when it comes to love?" Yumi said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. -.-;"

_"Well...err...hello there, everybody...There are some things you must know regarding this year's musical concours which will beheld in the school. So I will now announce the participants of the concours."_ The announcer said.

"Oh! It's coming! I wonder who's chosen." Yumi wondered with excitement, stopping on her tracks.

Kotone stopped also, as well as the boys with them.

_"To begin...from the Music Department in class 3-B..."_

"Oh! That's our class!" Yumi exclaimed happily.

There was a short pause, just for the sake of suspension.

_"...Yunoki Azuma-kun."_ The announcer finished his sentence.

Kotone quickly flinched. _'Uso! (No way!) H-he's chosen?!'_ she thought as her eyes widened.

"Yunoki-sama got chosen! Lucky!" Yumi said then quickly covered her mouth when she just realized what she had just said.

Kotone turned around and quickly walked away. "Ikuyo (_Let's go_), I'm hungry."

Yumi let out a sigh then followed her friend. Her friend really does hate that guy.

--

"I can't believe it!" Kotone exclaimed. "Why should that jerk be chosen for the concours?!"

The two had finished eating their lunch already and was now approaching to one of the practice rooms. Kotone had reserved one room for her practice.

"Saa, Saa, Kotone-chan. Calm down. Yunoki-sama is really good anyway, isn't he? :3"

"Hmph! He probably has another reason to be so high-and-mighty! :(" she added, ignoring Yumi's question. She opened one door that led to one practice room and went inside.

Yumi went to open the window and sat on the windowsill.

"But..." Yumi interjected, "...It's such a disappointment that you weren't chosen..."

Kotone quickly stopped her ranting and looked at her, followed by a sigh. "Actually," she said, "I was expecting that I'm not going to be chosen."

"Why not?!"

"Because-" she said, trying to look for a reason. "...I just can't?" She added. "Besides, why should I be chosen when I can't even play a musical instrument?"

Yumi looked at her suspiciously. "Because I have this feeling that you're not telling me something." But Kotone only smiled at her, ignoring what she said. Again.

"Come on, you dont believe your best friend?" she said.

"Fine." Yumi went to sit on the piano seat.

Kotone let out a sigh of relief and held her chest. For a moment there, she thought she would spit it all out. Yumi suddenly stood up again.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot something! Be right back." She said, standing up from the piano seat.

Kotone nodded. When her friend was out of sight, she approached the corner part of the wall and pushed something. The wall moved sideward until it showed a small room, enough for 5 persons to fit. There was a harp and a small chair inside. She sat on the chair in front of the harp and she elegantly plucked the strings. A sweet melody sounded around them.

The room was filled with sweetness and sadness, the harpist's true feelings.

_'I can't play anymore...'_

"I wonder where Hino-chan is?" Hihari asked.

"Maybe she went to see Kanazawa-sensei." Yunoki suggested.

The two of them were walking on the schoolyard, in hopes of finding Hino Honoka.

"Eh? What's that?" Hihari suddenly stopped on his tracks as he heard a sweet melody. Yunoki stopped also as he also heard that melody. It sounded so familiar...

"That's a harp, eh? Suge! It's so...beautiful..." Hihari said as he closed his eyes, taking the sweet sensation.

Yunoki didnt say anything and narrowed his eyes. _'It's her...'_ he thought.

"Demo (_But_)," Hihari said, interrupting Yunoki's thoughts. "It seems sad...It seems the harpist is crying. I wonder who's playing?"

"Saa, I wonder also." Yunoki said. He started to walk again, making Hihari follow him. _'A crying melody,'_ he thought, _'but at the same time, it's sweet'_

**DISMISSAL**

The school bell rang for the last time. It was dismissal already. The sound of the scratching of chairs on the floor sounded everywhere.

Kotone went to get her things and went to meet up with Yumi when a dozen of guys surrounded her.

"Are you going home already, Kotone-chan?" one of her classmates asked.

"Uhm, not ye-" before she could finish her sentence, someone had already butt in.

"I'll walk you home!" offered one.

"No, I'll walk her home!

"Na-uh! She agreed that I'll walk her home!"

"Liar! She told me that I'm the one who'll walk her home!"

"Uhmm...guys?" she asked, trying to get in-between their argument.

"Oh really? How could that be when I promised her that I'll be the one to walk her home?"

Yumi watched her friend be surrounded by guys while Yunoki be surrounded with girls. Well, aren't they so similar? :D

She mentally counted from 3 to 1...

"-I'm sorry, but I should go now."

"-I'm sorry, but I should go now."

_'Right on time! XD'_ Yumi thought with a triumphant smile.

The guys stopped arguing over who's going to walk Kotone home while the girls stopped talking with Yunoki from stopping him from going home. The two both sides apologized to the two popular students and left them behind.

Yumi approached Kotone and smiled at her.

"What's with that smile?" Kotone asked as she noticed the strange smile on her friend's face.

"Nandemonai!! (_It's nothing!!_)" Yumi shrugged off her question.

Kotone quirked her right brow up at her friend. To avoid this approach, Yumi called Yunoki.

"Dewa mata ashita (_See you tomorrow_), Yunoki-sama!" she bid.

Yunoki looked at their way and smiled. "Hai, dewa mata ashita, Arisada-san. And you, too, Yamamoto-san."

Kotone forced to smile at him: "Dewa mata ashita, Yunoki-san."

_'Why do I have to bid him goodbye?'_ she thought, twitching inwardly.

"You, too, Kotone-san." He said with a smile.

_'Fake smile!'_ she yelled inwardly but she feigned a smile at him, not noticing that he used her first name to call her.

+--+

Finished! :3 Please leave a nice review! Flames are not permitted for they are not allowed here at FanFiction. Those people who leave Flames are the people who **did not** read the rules of this site.

**Character of the day!**

_Kotone Yamamoto_

**Age:** 18-years-old  
**Birthday:** October 17  
**Zodiac Sign:** Libra  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 163 cm or 5'4  
**Instrument:** Harp/Vocals  
**Current Family:**Parents, Younger Sister  
**School Year:** 3rd Year, B Group  
**Favorite Song:** Sally Fletcher's The Rose and Pachelbel's Canon

**About Her:**  
Her first name (琴音) means _harp/lute_ and _sound_ while her last name (山本) means _base of the mountain_. Kotone Yamamoto was born as the first child to the very rich Yamamoto family, but is not living with them; she is currently living in a condominium by herself.

Kotone can be called as a _Bishoujo_ (beautiful girl) and is known for her looks and sweet personality, which earned her to have the well-known _Kotone's fanclub_. Unfortunately, the girl does not notice this and says instead that those men are just being friendly with her. She is very intelligent but clueless when it comes to love. (_as Yumi, her best friend, says_)

In personality, she is a friendly and a sweet person. Though, she can be very mean towards a person, especially to Azuma Yunoki. Like Azuma Yunoki, she is a very respected student and excels in all subjects, be it musically and academically. She specializes in vocals and is very well-known of this, which is why she is the representative of the school to compete in every singing competition the school is invited to.

It seems she is hiding the fact that she can play a musical instrument, as seen in this chapter. It will be explained in the later chapters though :p.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Sorry for the late update, I'm on writer's block. -.-; So yeah, here's Chapter Two: Jealousy.  
Too lazy to put the Disclaimer thingy. It's pretty obvious who owns La Corda D'Oro and the OC's.

* * *

3 days later...

Kotone walked out of the elevator as it opened when it landed on the ground floor.

"Ah! Ohayou, Kotone-chan!" greeted the owner of the condominium as she passed by the counter.

Kotone stopped and looked at her. "Ohayou, Riku-san," she greeted with a smile.

"Eto, a letter just arrived for you this morning." Riku handed her an envelope.

"The man who dropped off this letter said to give this to you personally. I tried to ask who was it from, seeing there's no return address, but by the time I did, he was already gone. Though, I think you'll know who sent that after you read it, ne?"

Kotone looked at it for a moment and looked at the back of the envelope. There was a faded stamp at the back of it. She narrowed her eyes at seeing the familiar stamp.

"Something the matter?" Riku asked at noticing her sudden quietness.

"Nande mo nai (It's nothing). Dewa mata! (See you later then!)" she said and took off as she pushed the letter inside her pocket.

--

Kotone was already walking on the streets. She had already opened the envelope and had finished reading it and had put the money inside her wallet.

A car suddenly stopped beside her. The passenger seat's window slowly opened. She looked inside and stopped when she saw who was inside.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kotone-chan."

Kotone glared at him as he called her by her first name and used an honorific _-chan_. She walked away, choosing to ignore it. She was in no mood to get angry early this morning.

"Maa, it is impolite to not greet a person back when you are greeted, isn't it?" Yunoki said as he wore a grin.

Kotone stopped on her tracks and let out an irritated sigh. She slowly faced him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yunoki-san." She said in a monotone. "Contented? Then I'm off." She was about to turn away when he said something again.

"I called you with your first name. At least do the same." He said.

Kotone shook in irritation. This guy would do anything to annoy her.

"Ohayou, AZUMA-SAN." She repeated through gritted teeth.

"Ah-ah!" He said as he swung his pointy finger.

"What now?!" she said in frustrated annoyance.

"Didnt you use to call me, Azuma-kun?" he pointed out with a sly grin.

Kotone twitched. So he still remembers... "That was before because I have no choice." She reasoned.

"No choice, eh? I wonder why?"

"Okay, fine! What do you want?!" she exclaimed as her patience snapped.

Yunoki grinned in triumphant; he knew her patience would snap any minute.

"We'll drive you to school." He invited with that sweet smile of his.

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass." She said, turning around to walk away.

"It's rude to turn down an invitation."

An anime stress appeared on Kotones forehead. _'Daikirai!! (I hate him!!)'_

--

In the end, Kotone joined Yunoki on his car. Well, she didn't have any choice, did she?

_'Will someone remind me why Im here again?!'_ she thought angrily, a frown appearing on her face.

_'I'm sitting with a monster. An ugly monster!'_ she eyed Yunoki from the corner of her eyes and mentally stuck out her tongue at him.

"If looks could kill, I could've been killed by now." Yunoki said as he looked at her with a smile that she hated so much.

Kotone only frowned much more and mumbled a 'Hmph' at him.

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" he asked.

"Because...I just hate you." She said, not really making any sense.

"Ah, such a good reason." he said.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

By that time, the car had arrived in front of the school gate.

She caught sight of his fan girls who were patiently waiting for him.

_'Oh shoot! I just remembered that his fan girls always wait for him every single morning! What should I do? What should I do?...'_ she was panicking inside, which was evident for Yunoki for an evil grin was on his face.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kotone-chan? (Are you all right, Kotone?)" he asked.

Kotone broke out from her thoughts and looked at him.

"Ah...hai! Haha, daijoubu desu!" (Ah...yes! I'm all right.)

The door was opened by the driver and Yunoki went outside. He was greeted loudly by his fan girls. He greeted back then faced back and offered a hand for her. She reluctantly accepted it before she walked outside.

There was an awkward silence as she walked outside.

Kotone looked at them and saw that their jaws were partly open. Even the so-called guards of Yunoki were surprisingly dazed at seeing her.

"Ohayou...minna? (Good morning...everyone?)" she greeted, unsure if she was going to die right that instant.

There was a moment of silence before the guards of Yunoki bowed quickly before her, followed by the other fan girls of Yunoki.

"O-Ohayo, Yamamoto-sama!"

_'Yamamoto-sama?...'_ she thought with a puzzled look; she wasn't comfortable on being called with an honorific -_sama_. Even so, she ignored it as she bowed too, but not as awkward as all of the girls in front of her.

_'It doesn't matter, as long as I don't get killed this instant. -.-;'_

"Shall we go now?" Yunoki asked, offering a hand to her.

Kotone glared at him that only he could see. She was about to decline when he whispered to her ear.

"_You don't want them to know that we knew each other since birth, do you? That'll be a big problem...**for you**._" he whispered, hardening the last two words for her.

It was a threat, which she knew. That was why she hated him so much. He knew how to make her follow. She hated giving in to his threats, but what could she do? She didn't want anyone at school that she and Yunoki knew since birth. All girls at school would panic because of this. Why? Because...you'll know it on the later chapters :3.

"_Daikirai._" She mumbled angrily, before giving in to him. As she touched his hand, she felt a sudden shockwave go through her whole body. A blush came to her pale cheeks. _'What was that feeling? And why am I blushing?'_ she kept her cool and let no one see her reaction. Still, she was curious. That feeling was alien for her.

Some girls gasped at the sight of them holding hands. But not one of them said a word about it.

"Saa, let us go to class everyone." He said and walked, with Kotone walking beside him.

There was a pair of eyes looking at Kotone. The eyes were filled with a hateful look.

"Daikirai, Yamamoto Kotone."

--

"Azuma." She called, forgetting to use a proper honorific. A hint of anger filled her voice.

"What's the matter, Kotone-chan? he asked, ignoring her anger that was pretty obvious.

"Whatever you're planning that's evil...**stop it**. And I mean, now!" Kotone whispered through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think that I'm planning something evil?" he asked yet again, his voice real calm.

"Because I know you do!" she let out an irritated cry. She pulled her hand away from his grasp and put both of her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know that you want something since we hadn't talked to school until now. Just recently, you keep bugging me and all."

Yunoki grinned. Again, the girl's patience snapped.

"You know that I was chosen to participate on the concours for this year." He started, folding his arms on his chest.

At the mention of the concours, Kotone's look saddened, but only for a second. Yunoki caught glimpse of that look, though, he didn't say anything.

"What does that have to do with me? Im not even at the concours!" she said bitterly.

"Those annoying girls became more annoying than before because of that."

"Girls? You mean your fan girls? Let me guess...you want me to act as your girlfriend so they would stop bugging you? Is that it?"

"You guessed right, Kotone." He said.

"No. I will never do that! Geez, Azuma! At least have a heart! Don't you feel sorry for those girls?! You'll hurt their feelings!"

"Why would I feel sorry for them? I don't care about their feelings."

"...You're heartless." Was all she could say.

"Anyway, good luck with the concours...have fun." She said, turning around. But before she can even take a step, he stopped her by holding her right arm.

"I don't want to do that, Azuma. I don't want anyone to get hurt emotionally because of me. What we just did a while ago was enough." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. She broke free and quickly ran.

Yunoki didn't make any move to stop her anymore. He only smiled and looked at the sky. "Why are you so different from any other girl?"

--

"I was so pissed off!" Kotone exclaimed, clenching her hands.

"What did he do now?" Yumi asked calmly, crocheting a handkerchief. She was used to her friend's complaints about Yunoki.

"First, he made me ride on his car, then he made me hold his hand in front of his fan girls, and then he asked me to act as his girlfriend so his fan girls would stop bothering him! Argh! He is just so intolerable!" she heaved a frustrated breath then held her left temple with a hand and massaged it.

"Oh...maybe he really likes you, Kotone-chan! He's just making up excuses so it wouldn't be-" Yumi stopped talking when Kotone shot her a glare. "Obvious?" she finished, giving a nervous grin.

"Puh-lease! I doubt it! That guy is just completely heartless! He acts so nice in public but really, he's just evil." She answered, not realizing that she wasn't answering her friend's remark.

"Yes, yes. I believe you." Yumi said and continued what she was doing.

Kotone sighed and rested her chin on her hand while she leaned her elbows on the wooden desk.

"Anyway," Yumi said, trying to change the topic. "When is your next performance?" she asked.

"By the end of this week. Apparently, there will be a special event happening on that day and they want me to sing there." She explained, pulling some strands of her hair behind her right ear.

"Really? May I come?" she asked.

"Reserved a seat for you. You'll be treated as a VIP."

"When was I wasn't?" Yumi questioned with a grin.

"I'm spoiling you, am I not?" Kotone asked.

"Who knows?" Yumi said, a mischievous grin gracing on her lips.

"The concours has arrived already! Do you think that there will be a Violin Romance this year?"

That caught Kotone's attention. She looked at that direction, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Upon seeing that look on Kotone's face, she also looked at the direction her friend was looking at.

"Once upon a time, there was a music competition held. Two competitors met and they fell in love. However, they were rivals, making it difficult for the two of them. Then, one day, they found a hidden fairy at school. And they were both violinists..."

"Violin Romance, huh? Hadn't heard it for quite a while." Yumi commented, looking at her friend.

"It's just a legend. No big deal. Kotone remarked with a blank expression.

"But wouldn't it be interesting if it were real? There's Tsukimori Len, who specializes on the violin and how about that regular student? She specializes on the violin too, right?" Yumi said, crossing her fingers together.

"It's not just coincidence, is it?" she added, observing her friends reaction.

"You have one big imagination, Yumi-chan. It's just legend. L-E-G-E-N-D." Kotone spelled out with a frown.

"Fine, fine. No need to get defensive."

"I am not getting defensive!" Kotone said.

"Speaking of the concours, did you know that-"

"EHHH?!" Kotone exclaimed after hearing what Yumi said. Everyone inside the classroom looked at their direction to see what was wrong.

"Now, now, Kotone-chan. We're attracting some attentions..." Yumi said, trying to calm down her friend.

"And what did you say?!" Kotone asked, more of demanded to know.

"Well...I said yes. I don't see anything wrong with that-" before she could even finish, Kotone stood up.

"I'm going to breathe some fresh air." And with that, she walked away.

Yumi let out a sigh, "Mataku (Geez), I don't know if she's mad or jealous." She muttered. "But it would be interesting if it were the latter." She said with a grin.

--

_'Is he doing this on purpose or not?'_ Kotone thought inwardly.

_'Ugh! I really hate him!'_ she sat down on a bench that she found. _'But what am I so mad about? It's not like I'm jealous or anything...am I?'_ she shook her head at that thought. _'No, I'm mad because he might influence Yumi-chan with his bad personality!'_

_'Ugh! I really hate him!!'_ she resisted an urge to kill someone. She suddenly stopped from her in depth thoughts when she saw a glimpse of something shining. She stood up to look for it - it went towards a tree.

_"...they found a hidden fairy at school."_ That phrase echoed inside Kotone's mind. She, again, shook her head at that silly thought.

"There's no such thing as fairies. They're just in fairy tales." She said as a final thought.

"Ah! Yamamoto-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kotone looked behind her and saw Hihari. "Ah. Konnichiwa, Hihari-san" she held her breath for a second when she saw Yunoki appeared from behind him. As if on cue, her eyebrows crossed (not literally). "Konnichiwa, Yunoki-san." She said in a monotone.

Yunoki gave her a smile, no, a grin. Her anger grew bigger upon seeing that.

"Eh...what are you doing here, Yamamoto-chan?" Hihari repeated when he felt the uncomfortable air between the two.

"Ah, I was just taking some fresh air. I don't feel good." She answered.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Yunoki asked worriedly, which Kotone knew was fake.

"No. I'm fine, just a quick breathe of fresh air would make me feel better. _So just leave me alone._" She said the last part as a thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she quickly bowed when she realized that she said it louder than usual. "Excuse me, I'm going now."

Hihara and Yunoki watched her disappearing from as she walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Hihari asked.

"I'll go check on her, Hihari." Yunoki said to him with a smile.

"You will? Are you sure you don't need my help?" he asked, yet again.

"I'll be fine. It's just Yamamoto-san." Yunoki said.

"Okay, I'll meet with you back at the classroom." And with that, he walked away.

_'And he suddenly appears when I REALLY don't want to see him.'_ She thought.

"Is something wrong, Kotone-chan?"

She stopped on her tracks upon hearing that voice.

"You look like you're agitated." He whispered near her ear, bringing shivers down her spine.

"Why did you ask Yumi to be her piano accompanist on the concours, Azuma?" she demanded with a glare. "Are you getting back at me because I refused your offer this morning?"

"What offer?" Yunoki asked playfully, twirling Kotone's hair with his fingers.

"Don't play with me! And stop touching my hair!" she said as she pulled away from him.

Yunoki stared at her with a grin plastered on his face. "So, what if I am? You're not jealous, are you?" he remarked.

Kotone blushed upon hearing him say that. "W-why would I be jealous?! It's not like I care about you!" she said in defense, trying to cover up her reddened cheeks.

"Hmm, really?" he walked towards her. And automatically, she took a step backwards. She stopped when she felt the wall behind her back.

"W-what do you want?" she tried to sound dangerous, but failed as she stuttered.

Yunoki grinned evilly, nearing his face towards her face, only an inch between their faces.

Kotone felt his hot breath on her lips- it brought shivers down her spine and her heart beat faster than the normal pace.

"I like it when you are jealous, Kotone-chan." He whispered.

"For the last time, I am not jealo-"

He put a finger on her lips to stop her from talking again. "Opening up." He said, making her quirk up a brow.

"That's the theme of the first selection." He continued, answering the question that formed inside her mind.

"I want you to be there and watch me, Kotone." He then pulled away then walked away.

Kotone stood there, her eyes wide because he called her with only her first name- no honorifics. It was the first time he ever called her like that.

"I am not jealous..." she said to no one particularly, remembering what he said to her.

* * *

I'd really appreciate it if you review. I mean, it doesn't seem fair that I update and no one reviews. So, I'll be updating if this story has 5 more reviews. It's up for you to decide whether you want me to update or not.

Also, I thank everyone who reviewed for the 1st chapter. I appreciate it. I'll reply to all of your reviews on the next chapter. I'm just feeling a bit lazy today. And yeah, **review**!

**--**

**Honorifics: **_(I forgot to include this on the previous chapter -.-;)_

**-san**- is the most common honorific and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation -_san_ is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms.", unlike these it is never used in self-reference. Using -_san_ to refer to oneself makes one appear childish or incredibly vain._  
**-kun**_- is an informal honorific primarily used towards males. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to.  
_**-chan**_- is an informal version of -_san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. _-chan_ continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood.  
_**-sama**_- is the formal version of -_san_. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself. People will also affix -_sama_ to the names of personages who have a special talent or are considered particularly attractive, though this usage can also be tongue-in-cheek, exaggerated, or even ironic.  
_**(blank)**_- this is usually forgotten in the honorifics list, but it is perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in an intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute_, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can be very insulting.

**Character of the day: Yumiko** _Yumi_ **Arisada**

**Age:** 18-years-old  
**Birthday:** December 17  
**Zodiac Sign:** Sagittarius  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Height:** 163 cm or 5'4  
**Instrument:** Piano  
**Current Family:** Parents, grandparents  
**School Year:** 3rd Year, B Group  
**Favorite Song:** Fur Elise

**About Her:**  
Her real name (甩褲) means _beautiful/helpful child_ however, her last name (有定) does not really have a specific meaning. Yumiko prefers to be called _Yumi_ since she thinks it's a cooler name than Yumiko. Yumi (由美) means _archery_ or _helpful beauty_ as the former symbolizes the horoscope sign Sagittarius. Yumi Arisada is an only child to the respected Arisada family.

Yumi is in the orchestra club and in the archer club. She loves playing the piano as well as playing archery. If to put which one she likes better, she will surely choose archery over playing the piano because she thinks _archery is more energetic than music_. But then she is a music student, so she concentrates on it more than archery - with archery as a hobby.

In personality, she is very bubbly and mischievous. She likes pairing her best friend, Kotone Yamamoto, with Azuma Yunoki because she thinks they're _compatible_ (_EHEM_). Of course, there are times that she is frighteningly serious, unbelievable because of her bubbly personality. But all in all, she is a very out-going person, one who does not seem to have problems in life. (_However, we all know that no human holds a problem._)

Usually, I write something here that's supposed to be a secret about the character. BUT, it would be a spoiler if I wrote it. So, just a clue: she likes a guy. Well, obviously a guy 'coz she's straight. But other than that, I'm not telling you more. :p Not much of a clue, eh? xD


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Discovery

It has been long since I updated, ne? I've been in a major writer's block. And this _sucky_ chapter was what I had come up with my "weird" mind. I hope you forgive me for the late updates and with this off-turn chapter. I am willing to accept suggestions since I have been lacking inspirations. I've been down since my relationship with a jerk went a wreck…and I'm in total depression mode. And I'm not kidding. Even YamaPi can't help me. XD

So, I'm in major trouble right now since I couldn't remember anything about La Corda D'Oro. If anyone has a link of episodes 2-26, please give the link to me. I need to refresh my mind. I prefer the **Japanese** **dubbed**, I never liked the English dubs- they ruin the quality. It's just my opinion, since I'm Japanese myself.

I apologize once again, there's no character profile for now. I was writing the next chapter, which was this but I totally changed it when it got erased. I don't have back up and I regret not having one so much. I can't remember what I wrote so this was the outcome- a little background and thoughts on Kotone's family. Ugh, even her is so depressing now. Anyways, Mirai was supposed to be the next character. BUT, stupid MSWord just had to break down on me! UGH! I'm still mad about it. And to think I edited the former chapters! I REALLY REGRET NOT MAKING A BACK-UP! T3T There goes my brain…

So yeah, enough with my chatters! Go enjoy this epic failure of a chapter. Disclaimers are still unpresent because my monkey assistant doesn't want to put it D;

**NOTE:** This chapter is already edited. If you notice some grammar mistakes or mispelled words, kindly tell me. Thank you.

* * *

_"Onee-san! Kana misses you!"_

A smile tugged at her thin lips, her eyes looking far off on the horizon in front of her.

"I miss you too, Kana-chan," she replied, letting out an inaudible sigh.

The girl on the other line giggled sweetly, her innocent child-like voice chiming like little bells. A sad smile formed on Kotone's pretty features, memories that were far better forgotten drifting back to her. It pained her heart as they once again passed through her.

_"Ne, ne, onee-san! Kana got a puppy for Kana's birthday! Kana named her Koko because she's cute and pretty! You should see her! She's a Japanese spitz!"_ the young girl's excitement was too overwhelming; however, the sad look on her face did not diminish. Without realizing, she wasn't listening anymore and wasn't responding to the little girl's questions that sought a lot of answers. And that worried her younger sister.

_"Onee-san, doushita nosa?"_

That made her jolt from her spot, a lie already on her mind. She hated lying to her only sister, but there are times that she needed to. Her little mind could not apprehend her real reason. Not yet, at least.

"Nandemonai, Kana-chan," she lied, her tone assuring in spite of the worn out look she had on. Her free hand touched the cold glass that was set in front of her, the dark yet bright-lit city foreshown in front of her. The little lights were a sure distraction from the predicament she was in. Silence reigned for a long while, neither one of them talked.

_"When are you coming home?"_

That caught her off guard, her breath caught on her throat. She bit her lower lip in the process. She was tempted to say _never_; however, that would break the little girl's heart- and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She was the only blood-related left whom she cared for. And she didn't want to risk losing her either.

"I'm too busy with school. But I'll visit you sometime. I'm sure your little puppy would entertain you more than me," she said, abruptly changing the topic. It was an attempted joke, and thankfully, it worked. Children were sometimes easy to manipulate, and she was thankful for that. A little distraction and she was safe.

_"Sou desu ne! Koko-chan can do tricks already! You really should see it, onee-san! Even mom thinks she's great!"_

"Yes. She must be that great," she automatically replied, now looking at the song pieces she held. Before her sister had called her, she was rehearsing for her upcoming performance. Right now, she really didn't feel like rehearsing. She was already stressed out, her head spinning with too many thoughts.

_"Oh!"_ the girl paused, as if hearing out something, _"Kana needs to go now, onee-san. Mom and dad are home. Do you want to talk to them?"_ she asked innocently, oblivious to their hostilities.

"No, Kana-chan. It's fine. Go eat your dinner and be a good girl. Don't set aside the vegetables and eat them," she reminded, a knowing smile on her face.

_"Hai, hai! Kana promises onee-san! Bye bye!" _and she hung up, the beeping tone resounding through her ears. For a few seconds, she stayed like that as she thought about the things that had happened. She clicked the off button before returning the phone she held back to its carrier. A picture frame was beside it, a picture of a family. She stared at it for a while, tears brimming on her eyes. She turned to look away, choosing to move on. It was her decision, and never would she regret it. Whatever she chose was for the better of her…hopefully.

---

The next day was like any other day for Kotone Yamamoto. Wake up in the morning, take a shower, dress for school, eat breakfast, and then take off to school. It wasn't much of a challenge, to have this process every other day. However, it was a typical thing for a high school student like her. She was thankful enough, for no guy by the name Azuma Yunoki was present to annoy her. However, she thought _too_ early.

"Ohayou, Kotone,"

It wasn't the fact that he had called her with his voice that she hated _very_, _very much_. It was, however, the fact that he had called her with her first name. It was rather intimidating...and too informal.

She stopped on her tracks, looking inside of the black car that had stopped beside her. Her childhood friend- _ehem_, take note of the sarcasm there- was there, once again smiling at her way. She knew better that it was a fake one. But she was in no mood to argue so she greeted back.

"Ohayou…Azuma-kun," she greeted back, suddenly remembering what he had told her beforehand. It still bothered her. She sure didn't want to watch the first selection, especially with him on it. It would be a living nightmare.

He opened the door, patting the seat beside him in the course.

"I hope you don't mind joining me on the way to school?"

"I actually mind, but I take it you wouldn't stop pestering me until I give in anyway," she stated, more than asking. She went inside, a frown already on her face. How she hated this guy. Perhaps, being a jerk was in the Yunoki bloodline. No offense to the other Yunoki's, though. She looked outside the car window, distracting herself from his grinning face. She pinched herself suddenly; she had just thought him rather good-looking. She might have been out of her mind…

"And what do you want now?" she asked, straight to the point as she looked straight to his enticing eyes.

He pressed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He moved his face closer to her, his breath landing on her ear. It brought shivers down her spine, but tried to not show it.

"_I prefer not to talk about it here. Obaa-sama is rather touchy about our reputations…_" he whispered smoothly, grinning mischievously at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, huffing aggravatingly.

"Perhaps this constant offer of a ride to school is enough reason for you to avoid me. I care about my reputation as well. Besides, I am not a candidate as your fiancée." She reasoned, telling the driver to stop right now. However, Yunoki did not oblige with this and told his driver to continue the ride to school.

"An offer is an offer, not a display of affection, Yamamoto-san." He reasoned wittingly.

So, they were back to the surname addressing, eh? So be it!

"That is a reasonable reason, Yunoki-_sama_. But for your information, that doesn't seem like to the people around us." She said, implying –_sama_.

He shrugged uncaringly, "That is their problem,"

She rolled her eyes at this, slapping her hand on her forehead- how unlike of her to do.

"You are also one," he randomly said, catching her attention.

She looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Also one of what?" she asked curtly, crossing her arms to her chest.

He grinned, a familiar grin.

'_Not a good sign, I suppose…_'

He looked back at her, "Remember that our grandmothers were friends?" he asked, reminiscing a bit.

"And where are you getting at?" she asked back, her heart glooming at the mention of her deceased grandmother. He knew the answer to his question anyway.

"In terms of their friendship, I believe they made an agreement about their certain grandchildren."

Her eyes widened at this, regaining a memory of her childhood.

"It was never official!" she quickly appalled.

"But it was a promise, I believe. Knowing my grandmother, she likes you very much. And I would say the same thing for your grandmother, who likes me very much too." He touched a few strands of her silver-like hair.

"In a way, we both are candidates for each other, Kotone,"

---

Kotone had a glum aura surrounding her as she stared at the music piece that was settled on a music stand in front of her. The black notes were not really registering in her mind.

She took in a sharp breath, sitting down on the chair provided on the room. She skipped her morning classes just so she could rehearse; yet, she hadn't done anything except stare at the pieces of paper she possessed. Truthfully, thoughts were battling in her head. She was so stressed already…

A glittering light passed at the corner of her eyes. She quickly looked at that direction, wondering what was that. She saw a little figure on the windowpane, looking at her way. Her eyes grew big at this, rubbing them with her slender hands. When she opened them again, the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?…"

A knock had interrupted her momentarily, bringing her head to face the door.

"Come in," she said with a stressful tone. She looked back at the papers she was now holding.

The door opened then closed, shuffling footsteps approaching her.

"This is new," said a familiar female voice, stopping just beside her. "You never skipped classes." She added.

"I know. But I'm too stressed to concentrate on class," she explained, looking at Yumi.

She wasn't mad at her friend for being Yunoki's accompanist anymore. It wasn't really her friend's fault but Yunoki's. And the latter made her eyes furrowed even more, if it was even possible.

"Why? You and Yunoki-sama got into another argument?" she asked indifferently, her lips curved into a grin.

"Yes." She admitted, slouching at her seat. Once again, that was unlike of her to do.

"And what'd he do now?" she asked, sitting on the piano seat not far from her friend's seat.

"He brought up something that I'm not sure I should be telling you yet…" she whispered, almost audible.

Yumi understood it and respected her friend's privacy. She just moved on to the next subject, which is about Azuma Yunoki.

"Hm, that explains that bright aura surrounding him. I thought it was just because of the concours but, oh well."

Kotone sighed once again, massaging her temples. "He always gives me a headache."

"I noticed," Yumi humored, smiling sympathetically at her friend.

She smiled back, standing up. She settled the music pieces on the music stand once again.

"Can you play the piano for me once again? I know you won't have time with me anymore considering you would be spending your time soon with that bogus prince." She stated with a glum expression, handing Yumi the piano sheets.

"Don't worry, we'll still be friends! You can join us if you wa-" she abruptly stopped when her friend glared at her way. She quickly faced the piano and positioned her fingers on the black and white keys.

"Right, concentrate." Yumi said, earning a smile from Kotone.

"And after this, don't skip anymore yourself, ne, Yumiko?" Kotone said with a mysterious smile.

"Says the person who's skipping classes herself," she mumbled, glancing at her friend's way. She shivered. "'_I think this bogus personality of Yunoki-sama's is rubbing on her…scary,_'

Unbeknownst to them, a little figure was staring at them.

"_Kotone Yamamoto, eh?_" he chirped happily, flying away.

"_I guess someone can see me besides Hino-chan!_" a satisfied smile was on his face as he disappeared to nowhere.

* * *

And there! Finished~ I just ended it abruptly 'coz I want to update already. XD Forgive my grammar mistakes, I'm in a hurry. I'm going on a late-Christmas party! I hope you guys like this one! I'll edit the other chapters and this after I stand on my two feet already. I haven't recovered on the two losses yet…

I would like to know what you think about this! Review and you shall make me happy! :D Reviews are the reason why authors continue their stories! And by the way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you have a good one! TATA~

_I dedicate this chapter to my Drafting teacher who just died a few months ago...I miss ya Sir Platon. =(_


	4. Chapter 4: Haunting

I'm really sorry for the major lateness of this chapter!!!! Writer's block, and there's this evil thing called school. BOO. I know, I have lousy excuses. Even my lying capabilities are diminishing. But really, I'm telling you the truth. .____.

So here you go, I tried making it long…and I think I'll stop with the character of the day thing soon. I just can't keep adding more characters. Too hard. X.x

Voila, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Haunting**

The school bell rang for the last time; it was the end of another school day.

Kotone gathered her things and put everything she used back to where it belonged. She heaved a sigh, pulling some strands of hair behind her right ear. She ended up not going to any of her classes. It was the first time she broke a school regulation, especially for someone who held a good reputation in the school. Honestly, she didn't mind the consequences. After all, everyone needed a break once in a while- and that applied to her as well.

She neatly stocked her music sheets inside her school bag and closed it. She readied herself to go home, checking the room one last time before completely leaving. Closing the door behind her, she made her way towards the exit, not before bumping into someone.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" the girl quickly apologized to her, bowing in an apologetic way.

Kotone, in return, assured her that it was fine and that there was no need to bow to her.

"Ii desu yo. Goshin painaku, (_It's fine. Don't worry about it,_)" she said, observing the girl in front of her.

The girl was a general education student, seeing as she was wearing the dark-colored uniform. She had shoulder-length red hair and large green eyes. She wasn't tall nor short either, so she was average in height. What really caught her attention was the instrument case the girl was carrying with her right hand. Judging by the size and appearance of the case, it was most likely that a violin was inside of it. Before she could ask her about it, the girl spoke again.

"You're Yamamoto-sama!" she gasped out, pointing at her rather rudely. "Bishoujo!" she said, more of a whisper.

Kotone tried to smile at her, ignoring the high honorific she had addressed her with and didn't hear the last statement she had just said.

"I'm flattered that you know me…" she said, wondering how people know her, especially a general education student.

"And your name is…?" she trailed after, waiting for her to introduce herself.

The girl once again apologized and stuttered a lot as a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"E-eto, Kanoho Hino desu. Hino to yonde kudasai (Please call me Hino)," she introduced to herself, smiling back at her.

"Hajimi mashite, Hino-san. Kotone to yonde kudasai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, (Bah, more introductory things. You get the idea.)" she said, reaching out her hand to shake hands with the younger girl.

Hino accepted the gesture and shook hands with her, not before stumbling into her own actions when she realized that she was still carrying something. And that made Kotone remember something.

"Now I remember," she said her thoughts aloud. "You are that only general education student that was chosen to compete in the concours," she stated matter-of-factly.

Hino laughed nervously, seeming to not like the fact that she had just said.

"I guess I am that student," she naively replied, looking away from her.

"So you specialize in the violin? I would love to hear you play," she suggested, asking for her permission.

Hino fidgeted, hiding the violin behind her. In spite of her efforts, Kotone could still see it.

"Um, well, I don't think I can right now. I can't play honestly…" she reasoned nervously, taking a step back.

Kotone raised an eyebrow at this, confused at her words. Nevertheless, she ignored it.

"No need to be modest about it. After all, you wouldn't be chosen for the concours if you weren't good. But if you feel uncomfortable playing for a complete stranger, it's okay. I completely understand. I could wait until the first selection…which is in two days," she stated rather long, smiling at her.

"It's not like that, Kotone-sempai…it's just that I really can't pla-"

Kotone stopped her from speaking more, smiling at her.

"Hino-san, it's fine. You need not to bother yourself. I'm sure you're here to practice for the first selection. I am sorry for delaying your practice." She said, bowing to her.

"I-Iie! You're not delaying anything, Kotone-sempai! Please don't bow! I don't deserve it…" she said, stuttering still.

Kotone chuckled softly, making Hino blush in embarrassment.

"You are a strange one, Hino-san. I speak no offence to you, though," she clarified, nodding at her.

"Eh, I know…" she agreed, scratching the back of her head.

She only smiled before she finally bid goodbye.

"Well then, I wish you good luck, Hino-san. Do your best on the first selection," she said, finally approaching the exit.

Hino smiled nervously at the mention of the selection. Not having any choice, she finally accepted the fact that she was going to perform. After all, the selection was in two days. She just couldn't back down now, even if she would like to.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kotone-senpai. I really appreciate it." Hino thanked with a smile.

Kotone only nodded, "You're welcome. See you around then," she replied. And she left the place, leaving Hino staring at the empty spot she was standing at a few seconds ago. She let out a sigh of relief, holding her chest at the same time.

Lili suddenly appeared behind her, floating in the air.

"You know her?" Lili asked the red-haired girl, looking at her way.

Hino jolted from her spot, letting out a surprised yelp. She then stared at Lili, calming herself.

"Don't appear just like that! You scared me!" she scolded.

The fairy smiled sheepishly at her, flying towards a room.

"Hurry up! You still need to practice for the first selection!" he invited, reminding her of the upcoming event.

Hino sighed once again, following the fairy. She didn't have any choice anyway.

---

Kotone walked towards the roof, feeling suddenly down. Her encounter with Hino wasn't unpleasant; however, something inside her made her feel…unsettled. She opened the door that led towards the roof. No one was there, as she had expected. She held her hair as the wind breezed around the deserted place. The sun was about to set, different hues of reds and oranges playing around the afternoon sky. She ignored the breathtaking scenery as she placed her bag on a bench. She sat on the bench, closing her eyes in the process. She let out a soft sigh, feeling the fresh breeze. She stayed like that for a short while, just enjoying the comfortable silence around her.

"I can sit here and write, but it won't change a thing  
I'll just fall asleep with inkstains on my hands  
I can open my eyes, but the sunlight it won't bring  
You close to coming back to me again…"

She stopped, feeling the wind caress her skin gently. Her hair whirled softly behind her, its light blonde surface glittering with the sun's rays. She decided to continue the song she was singing, hearing out the soft murmurs of the wind.

"I can scratch our the words to this rhyme and that verse  
But I know that she's better, I know I'm so much worse  
And I will not deny the feelings you say you hold inside  
But can I remind you of the night

You said sing to me a melody that's true  
But every word that came out was just short of '_I love you_'  
I always thought I'd write a love song about us  
Now it's just a scramble of words about growing up  
But when I used to sing, you were my melody"

She stood up, walking towards the edge of the place. She rested her hands on the cement ledge. She stared at the wide city, observing the busy people walking to and fro. Cars drove here and there, minding their own business.

"Now I asked for a sign, to tell me to move on  
And God's given me a million and one  
And you smiled as you told me how happy she makes you  
I lied and said I was happy too

Now I'll scratch out the words to this rhyme and that verse  
Coz I know that she's better I know I'm so much worse  
But I will not give in, coz I'm that good of a friend  
But can I remind you of the night

Now I've scratched out the words to every rhyme and every verse  
But can you explain to me why my heart, it still hurts  
And I will not deny the feelings I've always held inside  
But I'll try to forget the night"

Kotone smiled sadly, looking at the sky.

"You were my melody  
I've lost my melody…"

She was quiet after she finished singing the song that she had composed herself. She knew it was sad…too sad for the likes of her. She closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

"I know…I know that I still have a long way to go…" she said to no one. She opened her eyes once again, now staring at the sky.

"I still need to make a sweet melody, don't I, obaa-sama?"

And only the soft breeze answered her, making her cry even more. She embraced herself, slipping on the ground. She sobbed, calling out her deceased grandmother.

"I'm lonely..."

---

Kotone stared at the concert harp that stood grandly in front of her. Her eyes intently on it, she plucked a string as it produced an echoing sound. She suddenly let out a sigh, a tired sigh. It was starting to get dark yet she was still at school. She wanted to go home and rest, but at the same time, she wanted to stay and play the harp.

This harp in front of her was once used by the great harpist Meiko Fuji. Everyone admired her music and songs. Not only was she infamous because of her musical composements, she was also infamous because of her looks. She was beautiful. And she was her perfect role model…her grandmother. Her dear, sweet grandmother.

A melody started playing as soon as her grandmother's kind face relived in her mind. Her motherly figure that she had never found in her own mother was found in her. She missed it terribly. She missed the warm hand that gently comforted her, her soft voice that sounded like tiny bells, and her smile that made her smile at the same time.

_"My beautiful Kotone, be happy like grandmother has been,"_

...

She was nice and all. So then...why did her mother hate her so much? She couldn't understand it. Why couldn't they be a happy family?

"...I should go now," she muttered to herself, abruptly stopping the music she was just playing. Picking up her school bag, she walked out of the secret room as its door closed. She was headed home now, for sure. She closed the door of the room she always reserved. The hall was dimly lit by the lights attached to the sides of the walls.

She stared ahead blankly, now scolding herself for staying too long. She wondered if Yumi went home already…

She sighed, massaging her right temple. Sometimes, being alone had its cons…

"_Kotone,_"

She stopped on her tracks, her eyes suddenly wide in alarm. She slowly turned around her, cautious. Her heart started beating fastly, her blood throbbing through her veins. She let out a sigh of relief when she found no one behind her. She held her chest, calming herself in the process.

"Oh god, I'm starting to hear things," she muttered to herself. She turned around, ready to go home when something appeared in front of her face. She let out a blood-curling scream.

---

"Oh my," Yumiko said, "it's almost dark outside." She observed, looking outside the window as she sat on the piano seat.

Yunoki stood a few feet from her, his flute on his hands. He, too, looked and nodded.

"Ah, I think we should call it a day," he suggested, starting to gather all of his things already. He started setting his flute back on its case and picked up the music sheets he had used while practicing.

"That would be a good idea," Yumiko agreed, picking up her piano sheets and closed the piano.

After they had gathered all of their things, they left the room and went walking on the dimly lit hallways.

"I really appreciate you accompanying me on the concours, Arisada-san," Yunoki thanked as he smiled at the shorter girl. It was an empty smile, and he had to thank her just to be polite. The said girl with him looked up at him and gave him back a smile.

"It's a pleasure to accompany you, Yunoki-sama. Although I'm quite surprised I haven't been bombarded by your fangirls since they would literally kill just to be in my position," she stated rather calmly as she said this. A strange smile was on her face.

"I see," was all he could say. He didn't know what to say. After all, his fangirls were _really_ scary. And that said, how was he supposed to response to such statement?

"I wonder if Kotone is still here. She has an upcoming performance and since then, she's been practicing forever," she commented, secretly looking at the popular man beside her.

"Yare, I didn't know that Kotone-san is having a performance soon." He said, meaning it.

"Oh, it's happening this coming Saturday. Just a day after the concours," she said. She grinned inwardly, a plan forming in her mind. Fortunately, Yunoki didn't see this as he too fell into his own thoughts.

"Where is it taking place?" he asked.

"Are you coming?" she asked excitedly, _too _excited to his liking as she literally whipped her head towards his direction. She tried to regain her composure with a cough.

"Of course, since Kotone-san has been my friend since I was little." He said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, baffled. It was better to act like she didn't know anything about them. Not that there was any loss in telling him.

"Oh yes," he answered sweetly. "Our grandmothers were best friends and we met because of them," he explained.

'_Kotone never told me that!_' she thought to herself. She mentally noted to ask her friend about that.

"Wow, Kotone-chan never told me that," and she really didn't. Why did she feel like everyone was keeping a secret from her?

"I'm surprised Kotone-san never told you considering you're very close,"

"I'd rather not pry with her business. Besides, I'll find it all out sooner or later, she'll tell me about it," she stated confidently. He only smiled at her, his usual fake smile. He really was surprised that Kotone never told her about them. So then, maybe she didn't tell her of his real personality.

Just as they were near the exit doors, they heard a terrifying scream.

Yumiko let out a gasp while he whipped his body around.

"W-what was that?" Yumiko managed to say but she stuttered as she said this.

"It came from that hallway," he said instead, looking at a dark hallway.

"I'll go check it out. Please stay here, Arisada-san," he ordered.

The girl nodded in response but was a little edgy about it.

He walked towards the hallway and tried to find the source of the scream they just heard. He felt no movement or whatsoever. It was dead silent. He peered on the dark place closely but found no one. He stopped, about to conclude that it was nothing. It might be someone just goofing around. Just as he was about to return to Yumiko, he heard footsteps. Judging by the sounds of it, the person was in a hurry. He quickly turned around, only to bump into that person. The impact was so strong that both of them fell to the cold floor. Yunoki grimaced at the collision and felt pain forming at his back. But all worries about his pain disappeared as he remembered the person now on top of him.

He saw a familiar light colored hair and a familiar scent brew to his nostrils. He felt the person shaking and sobbing constantly.

"Kotone?" he called, eyes wide.

She didn't look up at the mention of her name and kept sobbing. But she didn't need to assure him that it was her. He knew her too much to be able to tell that it was really her.

He sat up, his hands on her shoulders as he carefully lifted her up.

"Kotone," he called, trying to catch her attention. He had never seen her cry like this, except the time her grandmother passed away. She was so devastated...and he didn't want to see her in that condition ever again.

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tears that were brimming on her delicate cheeks.

"Shh..." he comforted, brushing the strands of hair that framed her face.

"G-g-g-st. Th-ere. G-ost-" she stuttered, pointing behind them.

He looked at her in an amused way. She was stuttering and he couldn't even understand her.

"It's all right. Shh..." he cooed, embracing her to calm her down. She didn't push him away. She probably didn't still notice that it was him. Besides, she wasn't in her right mind to know it was him. But if she was, she would have killed him by now.

She finally calmed down, her body calming down as well. Her breaths were now composed and soft. She fell asleep.

Yunoki carried her carefully in his arms. He looked at his flute case and her school bag that were on the floor- they fell after they bumped into each other. He decided to let Yumiko know that it was just Kotone who screamed. Also...ask her politely if she could carry their stuff as he carried Kotone in his arms.

He felt like never letting her go.

---

_Mirai Iwasaki_

**Age:** 18-years-old  
**Birthday:** August 17  
**Zodiac Sign:** Leo  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 175 cm or 5'9  
**Instrument:** Piano  
**Current Family: **Parents, Two older brothers and one younger brother  
**School Year:** 3rd Year, C Group  
**Favorite Song:** Chopin's Etude

**About Him:**  
His first name (未来) means _future_ while his last name (岩崎) means _rock cape_. Mirai Iwasaki was born as the third child of the Iwasaki family, who handles electronic manufacturing worldwide.

Like Yumiko Arisada, Mirai Iwasaki is in the orchestra club and plays the piano with her. He is good friends with her, sometimes does a piano duet with her. His dream is to be a great pianist like his idol, Frédéric Chopin that is why he loves playing the piano and decides to not be an heir of their family business. But deep inside, he knew that he couldn't be a pianist. However, he is very passionate about it and would not hesitate to choose it over school.

When it comes to personality, he is very friendly and approachable. Not only that, he is a gentleman and attractive, making girls like him. But compared to Azuma Yunoki, he doesn't stand a chance. xD In Chapter one: Similarities, he likes Kotone Yamamoto. He also knew that the girl only likes him as a friend, which is fine with him. As long as he can spend time with her, all is fine. Sweet, eh?

As I've mentioned, some girls like him. Especially someone that I know and you don't know! HA! :]

* * *

The song that Kotone sang was an original song by **Allie**. The title is 'My Melody' and can be found in YouTube. Her songs are very beautiful; I'm so surprised that she's not popular! Support her people! And I really love this specific song...so sad. :(

Is it just me or Kotone is such an emo kid? HAHA. Oh well. MAJOR FLUFF!


	5. Chapter 5: Reminders of the Past

Eh…sorry about the late installment. I forgot I had this chapter. =___=' And aren't you glad that this one is a long chapter? The longest one (out of all my stories), as a matter of fact! But I feel as if I should've cut it in half so it wouldn't be too long for you guys? But personally, I like long chapties~ I just tend to write short chapters because I'm a dope. :P

And yeah, enjoy this chapter. I will be busy with art commissions, yet again. I feel bad for not drawing Kotone yet. I did, but I'm not happy with the character design. So…I have to change it. OMG. I HAVE 5 ART COMMISSIONS TO FINISH! -procrastinate- And yeah, please check out my Dino Cavallone drabble collection? PLEASE? 8D

Don't forget to review in this chapter! Your reviews are very well appreciated. A mere favorite is not enough for me to be happy. ;_;

**WORD COUNT**: 3,729 Not counting my notes, though. xD I'm working on making it longer though -wink-

---

**Chapter Five: Reminders of the Past**

"Is she all right?" she asked worriedly, peeking through the small opening of the wooden sliding door.

The young man beside her nodded silently, his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono.

"Miyabi, I think you should return to your room now. I don't want you to get into this mess," he said, massaging his right temple.

Azuma's younger sister faced him and frowned at what he said. She stood up from her leaned position and looked up at him. He was, after all, taller than her.

"Onii-san, I'm not worried about getting reprimanded by obaa-sama. I'm more worried about Kotone-nee-san's condition," she said, her tone definitely firm. Miyabi could be really stubborn at times and now was an example of her stubbornness. Not that he was different from her.

Azuma only let out a sigh.

"Miyabi, she's fine. She is just stressed because of all the practicing she did. All she needs is a lot of rest. You heard what the doctor said, right?" he wanted her to return back to her room so he could watch over Kotone. He was somewhat worried about her. Scratch that, he was _very_ worried about her. But he would never admit that to anyone…even to himself. He just felt responsible, yeah…Denial is such a wonderful thing.

"I did…but…" she trailed off, her eyes darting off from his eyes that were so similar with hers.

Azuma held both sides of her shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly.

"I don't want you to fret over her and stress yourself, too. Let me take care of it. Go to bed now, you still have school tomorrow," he explained gently to her. In spite of his evil side, he really cared for his younger sister. She was the only one he was close to out of all his siblings.

Miyabi looked at him with uncertainly before nodding her head in agreement. She embraced her older brother to a hug and departed.

"Oyasumi nasai (Good night), onii-san," she smiled gently at him before going to her own room.

Azuma watched her walk away with his eyes. He sighed afterwards. When his grandmother comes home and finds Kotone here, she will be very mad. Even if she were very fond of the girl, the thought of having a girl with him- alone- would be a bad thing. It just did not look appropriate to other people's eyes, especially for a Yunoki heir such as him. It would bring a bad outlook to their name.

He let out a sigh yet again, his eyes closed. He did have a good reason why Kotone was here and it was surely a _decent _reason. He paused his thoughts upon hearing a groan coming from the unconscious girl's direction. His eyes quickly looked at her.

"_baba-chan…_(Informal word of grandmother)" she mumbled, her brows furrowed.

It looked like she was still depressed upon the loss of her grandmother. Kotone was, after all, closer to her grandmother than any other person from her family. When they were little, Kotone often spent her times with her grandmother. Azuma remembered the kind, old lady's smile towards her and him. She would look at them with this fond grin that suggested a lot of things [1]. He knew that the old lady wanted her granddaughter and him to be together. And he perfectly knew Kotone was against that idea- _very_ against it.

"Azuma-sama," came a soft voice from outside the sliding door.

"What is it?" was his curt reply, knowing that it was one of the servants.

"Madam has returned," she announced.

"I see, thank you." He gave one last look at Kotone's unconscious form before he stood up and left the room. He went to greet his grandmother.

The old Yunoki lady was at the door, in the process of removing her slippers and handing the umbrella she was carrying to an awaiting servant.

"Okairi nasai, obaa-sama, (Welcome home, grandmother)" he greeted with a bow when the old lady saw him.

"Tadaima, (I'm home)" was all she said, stepping afoot inside. "Where is Miyabi-sama?" she asked, her voice serious and cold. She was always like this- it was nothing new. In their household, everything has to be formal. It was actually tiring. However, he really couldn't do much about it.

"She is resting in her room now," he automatically answered, his eyes following her form.

"Is that so?"

"…" he fell silent, choosing the right words to tell her of Kotone's presence in the household.

"Obaa-sama…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked, her cold eyes darting towards him.

"Kotone-san is here," he announced, calm and straight to the point. There was no use in hesitating.

"…Please explain," her voice sounded censured.

"She has fainted at school due to her stressing herself and decided to bring her here. I called our family doctor to check up on her and assured us that she was fine. She is staying at one of the guest rooms," he explained carefully. There was a tinge of worry in her face and he knew then that she was still fond of the Yamamoto girl.

"I see. Have you contacted her parents?" she asked.

"…Yes," it was a lie. He knew better that Kotone wouldn't want any encounter with her parents. Their relationship was a bit ill as of now. She would bite his head off if she ever found out that he contacted her parents about what happened to her. It was best not to.

"I understand. Well then, please go to your own room. I'll let the servants take care of her." She said, turning her back on him. He was about to argue but decided against it. Knowing his grandmother, she would find it inappropriate for him to be in a lady's room. He bowed and bid farewell, going towards his own room. Being a noble did have its cons.

---

Kotone woke up upon feeling something warm on her face. She opened her eyes to see the blinding light of the sun greet her. She let out an annoyed groan and sat up. She felt her face and felt it warm, making her frown. Who left the darn window open anyway? Suddenly, she realized that the room was indeed _not_ her room and that she was wearing a white kimono. Everything was Japanese-styled and wooden. However, in spite of this, the place seemed familiar.

The sliding door opened, making her look to her side. A woman in her 40s knelt in front of her, a tray of food in her hands. Seeing her awake, she smiled at her. She looked familiar too.

"Ah, you are finally awake, Kotone-sama," she said kindly, walking inside while she closed the door behind her. She then knelt beside her and settled the food on a minitable.

"My! You've grown so beautiful! Before you were just a small girl running around the garden." She commented happily.

Realization hit her.

"Harumi-san?" she said, still baffled. She finally realized that she was at the Yunoki household. "Wait…why am I here?" she pondered but did not find any answers as to why she had ended up here.

"Ah! You remembered me!" Harumi said, happy about it.

"Azuma-sama brought you here when you fainted at your school. It seemed that you have been stressing yourself lately. Youngsters today,"

Same old Harumi. She was one of the old servants here in this household and one of the nicest ones. Harumi used to sneak sweets just to give to her when she was little. She loved this old woman. Hold on. Did she say that she fainted? The last thing she remembered was seeing a ghost…she shivered at the memory.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine. Madam and the others were worried about you. I was, too. You never change! You always like tiring yourself. Dear child. Stop doing that," she scolded in a comical way. "Anyway, here's your breakfast. I shall tell the madam that you are finally awake."

Kotone only smiled, seeing as the old woman didn't give her any chance to speak. When she left, she was alone once again in the room. She stared at the steaming food in front of her. She felt her mouth watering upon seeing the delicious serving presented before her. Picking up the chopsticks on the side, she ate silently. She tried recalling the events that happened yesterday. Was that really a ghost or was it just her imagination?

"…"

The door suddenly slid open, making her look at it again. There, before her, was Miyabi, a delighted look on her pretty face.

"Nee-san!" she called happily, engulfing her to a hug. Kotone managed to not drop the bowl and chopsticks she was holding. Whoa…when did Miyabi grow this much? She used to be so small!

"I was so worried! But I'm so glad you're fine now!" she said cheerfully, pulling away from her.

"Sorry about the trouble," she apologized, deciding to put down her breakfast as of now. Knowing Miyabi, they would have a _long_ conversation.

"Onii-sama was so worried too! You have no idea!"

At this, she snorted, doubting that that imprudent two-faced guy was _really_ worried about her. If possible, she laughed at this. Miyabi, seeing her sour look, only grinned knowingly. The two were still in denial. If not, they just haven't realized their feelings for each other.

"…right. As if. Anyway, you look lovely in that uniform," she said, purposely changing the topic. She didn't want her morning ruined yet again by Azuma. He ruined her mornings far too often to her liking. Not that she liked it in the first place.

"Really? Obaa-sama thinks that the skirt is too short to her liking,"

"You know old people. They always say that. But compared to your skirt, yours is not that bad. Have you seen the girls out there? I always wonder why they have not yet been abducted."

Miyabi covered her snicker with a hand upon her comment. Same old Kotone.

"I agree…but that's grandmother for you. Oh, is it true you have another performance this coming Saturday?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"Can I come?!" she interrupted, before Kotone could even say anything else.

"Sure. I don't see why you can't,"

"I've always liked your singing! Especially when you accompany yourself with the concert harp," Miyabi suddenly stopped, realizing what she had said. She frantically apologized.

"No…it's okay," she smiled grimly at the younger girl. She knew that she didn't really mean mentioning it. Miyabi only stared at her, a slight frown on her lips.

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered something," she said. Kotone immediately looked at her, urging her to continue.

"Obaa-sama said that you shouldn't go to school today and that you should rest. onii-san will explain to the school why,"

This earned a groan from her. She didn't want anyone from the school to know that she has connections with Azuma. She just hoped that none of the fangirls of his hears about it…

"It can't be that bad. Besides, you _have_ been working hard lately. If you continue doing that, you won't be able to perform next week!" she scolded with a wag of her finger. Why did everyone have to tell her that she needed to rest? She was perfectly fine! She didn't faint just because she was overexerting herself; she fainted because she saw a ghost! But no one would believe her if she told anyone about it. Heck, they would think she was crazy.

"But-"

"No buts,"

Kotone raised her hands in surrender. And before Miyabi could say anything else, a servant had called her from outside the room.

"Miyabi-sama, the car is ready to leave. Your grandmother wishes for you to leave for school already."

"Aw…" she looked at Kotone and gave her one last hug. "It was nice seeing you again, Kotone-nee-san,"

"Likewise. Have fun at school," she smiled before leaving. Alone once again. Kotone decided to finish eating her breakfast before it turned cold. Quite surprisingly, Azuma didn't come up and ruin her morning! This was a new record and she liked it.

---

"Madam is right this way, Kotone-sama," a servant guided her towards a room, wherein she guessed the old Yunoki woman was in. She went inside and bowed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yunoki-obaa-sama," Ah yes, another one of those tiring formalities.

She was doing another flower arrangement. The pretty violet-colored flowers were expertly and beautifully placed on the casket it was in.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kotone-sama," she greeted back. Her wrinkled face was devoid of emotion.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Much better, thanks to your care," she bowed respectfully. Note that they were kneeling.

"That's good to hear. It was Azuma-sama who had brought you here," she explained, eyeing her with her piercing eyes. She was used to it, which is why she was unlikely intimidated by it.

The door quietly slid open as a servant came inside with tea.

"Ah yes…Harumi-san told me about it," she replied.

"Are you still living by yourself?" she asked.

"…" It took her a minute to answer, just eyeing the now finished flower arrangement in front of her.

"Yes…" she finally responded.

"It is not safe for a young lady such as yourself to be living by yourself. Meiko-san would have not approve of it if she were alive,"

Kotone inwardly winced upon the mention of her deceased grandmother. Why, of all times, did her past have to plague her?

"I believe that it would teach me to be independent and devoid of ignorance to the real world, Yunoki-obaa-sama. It is hard, but it pays off in the end." Was her excuse. Of course she would never admit that she didn't want to live with her damned parents. As long as she was alive she would never forgive them.

Yunoki-obaa critiqued her silently with her eyes. A sigh unexpectedly slipped out of her lips.

"Stubborn like Meiko-san. You really are related to her," she said, more to herself.

She smiled grimly at yet another reminder of her grandmother. She had chosen to accept it since she was in front of her grandmother's best friend. How they were best friends was seriously beyond her. Their personalities greatly clashed with each other. The Yunoki head was a strict and critical person while Meiko Fuji was a kind and friendly person. Makes you wonder too, huh?

"But I would suggest that you return to your household seeing as you are straining yourself. You are still a child, you have to depend to your parents." Yunoki-obaa-sama interrupted her train of thoughts.

Kotone frowned at this, but careful not to show it to her. She knew that the old woman was just worried about her, but she was not planning on returning back to her family. _Never_ would be a better term, really.

"That is highly unlikely to happen…" she softly said.

"And why not, Kotone-sama? You have fainted at school, which only proves that you cannot handle everything by yourself. How can you balance school, singing, working, and caring for yourself altogether? I believe the thought is rather impossible and tiring. You are still young," she lectured with her stern voice. She just hated how she always did this to her as if she was a young child. Guaranteed that she was still young, she was, however, _not_ a child anymore. A young adult she was. For once, she didn't know how to respond to that. She fell silent for a minute. By this time, the servant had left and the tea was served to them. But it remained untouched by the two conversing people.

"I have been doing it for two years, obaa-sama. And for two years have I balanced it. My marks still stayed at the top, my singing competitions and performances are- not to boast- are well, my work pays well, and the other necessities aren't much of a problem to me. I am used to it and it's better than doing nothing."

"…if that's what you believe. However, I still recommend that you return to your family," she was stubborn too.

"I know that you are just worried about my well-being.- I thank you for that. _But I will not return. Never,_" the last part was just a thought and she dared not say it out loud.

The older woman looked away and without further ado, didn't say anything else. "Well then," she finally said, breaking the deafening silence. "Please stay here until tomorrow. I do not want you to stress yourself."

Kotone sighed. Okay fine…no more stressing. "….Arigatou gozaimasu…Shitsurei shimasu [2]," she excused herself and left the room, not even bothering to drink the served tea. Yunoki-obaa-sama watched her with her eyes and once again, looked outside.

"Sometimes, I blame you Meiko for making her miserable," she whispered to no one.

---

"Oh wow, the lilies are blooming," Kotone said happily, watching the white flowers on the household's garden. "They're so pretty~" she added, adoring one specific flower near her.

"Of course they should be! After all, their caretaker is a fabulous one!" Harumi boasted with her comical grin on her face.

Kotone chuckled softly as she saw this. Sometimes, she wondered if the older woman was really older or younger than her. Then again, she would prefer this personality over the Yunoki head's. Not that she disliked the said Yunoki. She was just tad strict. _Ehem_, tad.

"Harumi-san, are you the only one taking care of them?" she asked, watering a part of the garden of lilies before her. She didn't want to just sit in her room and do nothing. She might die in boredom.

"Miyabi-sama sometimes helps. But I insisted to the madam to let me take charge of the garden. After all, I do have a green thumb," she answered honestly, not a tinge of bragging on it.

"I don't blame her for trusting you with the garden, you're doing a great job." She praised.

"Ah, you're flattering me, Kotone-sama~" the older woman said with fake embarrassment, holding her face with one hand. Kotone sweat-dropped at the sight. She wondered why the old woman didn't become an actress…

"So, Kotone-sama," she suddenly said with this serious tone, staring at her. Kotone gave her a curious glance and told her to continue.

"Are you and the young master together now?"

Kotone suddenly tripped on a pebble and fell on the ground with a soft thud. She heard Harumi snicker behind her with a knowing grin.

"Harumi-san!" she mock-glared, standing up rather quickly while ignoring the dirt on her white kimono. Now she felt bad for whoever was in charge of the laundry…

"Oh come on, Kotone-sama! Everyone knows that the two of you are fond of each other,"

"If you call hating each other fondness, sure. But otherwise, no." Déjà vu much? If Yumi was here, she would surely get along with this old servant.

"Still in denial? Ahh…it reminds me of me and my husband back then," Harumi let out a mushroom sigh with bishoujo sparkles around her. Kotone, yet again, sweat-dropped at the sight.

"…Sorry to burst your bubble, but me and Azuma-kun? Never…" she shivered at the thought of him. He would surely harass her if they ever were together. That was not a pleasant image. I mean, who wants to be harassed? Exactly.

"That's what they always say~"

Kotone gave the woman a glare but found her strolling towards the opposite direction. She had this feeling that the woman was avoiding her look and that she was grinning. She only sighed and continued watering the plants and flowers. Why do people like pairing her with Azuma anyway? Sheesh…it all started with her grandmother.

'Gee, thanks for the memory, baba-chan,' she sarcastically thought with a roll of her eyes. And if she were still alive, she would just laugh at her granddaughter.

"Kotone-sama~ Lunch is ready! Quickly, child!" Kotone tried not to laugh at the old woman's random changes of expression. She really is a hilarious person, in a good way, that is.

"Coming!" she placed the water thing on the ground and jogged towards the waiting servant.

"Look at you! Let's get you changed first. It's a good thing madam isn't here or else, she would give me a long sermon about not taking good care of you," she whined childishly, leading her inside. Kotone followed obediently, smiling at the Harumi's half-hearted whines. She didn't really mind being scolded judging by her rants right now.

---

"She's fine now," Azuma assured to Yumi when the girl approached him. Said girl let out a sigh of relief, her hand on her chest.

"That's good to hear. Is she at her condominium now?" she asked.

Azuma debated whether to tell her the truth or not. However, if he lied to her, the girl would realize that he lied to her if she dropped by or call Kotone. Telling the truth was the best option as of now. The image of Kotone being pissed was on his head, which amused him. Yup, telling the truth was the best option.

"I believe she's not. She is staying at my house for the meantime," he answered with an unreadable smile.

"Eh?" Yumi said, dumb-founded. "Kotone's at your house?!" she repeated with an excited look.

"Arisada-san, I don't think you should say that out loud…" too late, someone heard it, causing that person to stop on their tracks.

"My bad, I'm sorry." Yumi let out a crazed chuckle that frightened Azuma a bit. Just a bit, really.

"Well then, I'll see you later, Yunoki-sama~" and she walked off with a happy grin plastered on her face, leaving a baffled Azuma. Right then, that unknown person watching them walked away silently, their fists closed tightly to their sides.

"It's Kotone again!" they muttered angrily. "I have to make my move soon…"

---

Kotone sneezed, earning a concerned look from Harumi.

"Did you catch a cold?" Harumi quickly asked. Kotone waved it off, excusing herself.

"No…it just felt as if someone was talking about me…"

"It's probably Azum-"

"No," she said before Harumi could even complete his name. Harumi, in return, just rolled her eyes and continued eating her own lunch.

"Youngsters these days," she shook her head in a disapproving way. Kotone merely ignored her, but had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach that something wrong was about to happen…

* * *

**[1]** No, she's not a pedophile! I reread it and cracked up. Seriously. If you find it wrong, I'm telling you, it's not. She looks at them like that because she wanted Kotone and Azuma to be together. NOT because she's an old pedophile. =___=

**[2]** It means _Excuse me_, it is used whenever you are leaving (or excusing yourself) a place or the phone.

Now I understand why people hate AnimeXOC stories. They have to read about people's past. But I personally love learning one's past. I just hope I didn't bore you guys with this one. I know, it's more of a rant. And I wasn't planning on adding another OC. But Harumi was just begging for me to put her on this one. Lol. ANYWAY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT IS YUNOKI'S GRANDMOTHER'S NAME IS? And don't worry; the first selection will be on the next chapter. FINALLY! This story is going too slow for my liking. =___=

Don't forget to review~ Then I'll draw Kotone for you guys. Does 35 reviews sound fair? lol


	6. Chapter 6: Locked Memories

Parents ARE annoying. At least mine are. =___=' I hate the fact that summer vacation is almost done and I still don't have a job. I _really_ want to move out. My parents are strangling me. Not literally, mind you. If they did, I would've moved out already. Haha. Just sharing.

Also, I made a mistake from the last chapter. Miyabi mentioned that Kotone is having her performance next week when it is supposed to be happening the day after the concours. The Concours is happening on Friday, which means that her performance will be taking place on Saturday. I'm so sorry about this. It's been long since I wrote that chapter. SORRY…I fixed it now, though.

Review replies are at the bottom!~ And I swear, I tried making it longer…_again_. And I made a new record! 8D DAMMIT. I WANT A YURI LOWELL AND OC STORY. Yuri needs more love. Then again, the Tales series need LOVE. If anyone knows what the hell I'm talking about. Ohh, and maybe a Roy MustangxOC story! Yum yum. Lol. And maybe an Yzak JoulexOC one too…and Leon Magnus, Dino Cavallone. DON'T FORGET **YUU KANDA**, blah blah blah blah… –drifts to own world-

Kotone: Eh…she disappeared. So ah, I'll take over. aRLegOdDesS does not own La Corda D'Oro and any of its characters. But she claims to own me and this random story. But seriously. Why _would_ she pair me up with Azuma when I clearly _hate_ him?! HUH? And what's with you people reading this? Are you _insane_?! –rants-

=_____=' Random…

**WORD COUNT: 4,788 [OH. EM .GEE. LONGESTTTTTTT! 8D Now, to make it longer…]**

---

**Chapter Six: Locked Memories**

"Okairi nasai, Azuma-sama," a servant greeted upon seeing the young master enter the household. Said man gave her one of his false smiles.

"Tadaima," he said back.

"Is Kotone-san still here?" he asked, removing his shoes and stepped on the wooden platform.

"Yes. Your grandmother had requested for her to stay until tomorrow morning. She's resting in her own room at the moment," the servant answered, a knowing smile on her face, however, Azuma was not aware of this.

"I see. Thank you," and he proceeded towards the hall wherein Kotone's room resided. Not far from her room, he could hear her voice while she sang melodiously. Judging by the tone and lyrics, she was singing Ave Maria- the Caccini version.

"_Ave Maria…_"

He knocked, not bothering to let her know that it was him. He heard her stop singing. There were a few shuffling from inside before she answered,

"Come in."

He slid the door open and saw her sitting on wooden floor, music sheets were carelessly settled on her lap. She was looking outside the open window, letting the warm breeze of the afternoon whirl her light stresses.

"I'm fine, Harumi-san. You don't have to worry…Or do you want me to help you with the garden agai-" she abruptly stopped, seeing him by the door and not the servant she thought it was. Her eyes quickly furrowed, alarmed by his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded firmly, not even welcoming him home. Not that he expected her to.

Azuma merely grinned and closed the door behind him. Kotone quickly stood up, ignoring the music sheets that scattered on the floor when she suddenly moved. Her eyes were alarmed and annoyed. She didn't even bother hiding it from him. At least she was fine now.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine now," he voiced out his last thought and let out an evil grin.

"Hmph, is that all? You can leave now," she dismissed rather rudely and knelt to her knees to pick up the scattered music sheets on the floor. "I don't want to deal with you," she added. She frowned when she saw him help her pick up the sheets.

"Hmm, is that so, Kotone-chan?"

She grimaced at that and glared at him scornfully. "Yes, now please leave, Azuma-kun," she requested with a forced smile.

"What if I say no?" he asked with a fake smile of his own.

"Too bad because you're leaving whether you like it or not," she argued.

"But this is my house, shouldn't I be the one asking you to leave?"

That earned another glare from her. He only grinned, quite amused by her reactions. Not knowing what else to shoot back, she looked away and sat on the windowsill, ignoring the music sheets on the floor. He could see her huffing in annoyance. He really did annoy her that much, huh? He gathered her music sheets, piling them up and put it on a nearby side-table.

"You're early today," was all she said, not even bothering to look at him.

"I suppose so," he mused.

"Weren't you suppose to practice with Yumi-chan?" she asked.

"I told her that we should go home early today seeing as the first selection is tomorrow," he automatically replied, sitting beside her. She immediately gave him a look but he completely ignored it.

"Why do you like pestering me?" she asked, more of an angry demand.

"Because it's fun," he said, looking at her with an evil grin. Kotone inched away upon the sight of it. She wouldn't admit it but whenever he grinned at her like that, it frightened her. Oh how she wanted to strangle him right now. It was pure bliss just at the thought of it.

"I hate you," she huffed, glaring intensely at him while he only smirked at her.

"I don't see the reason why baba-chan likes you…Oh yeah! Because no one knows of your evil personality besides me. Oh the joy!" she said sarcastically. "Behind that pretty face of yours is that ugly monster that's just waiting until he could devour its perfect prey. Am I not right, Yunoki-_sama_?"

"Ah, you know me too well, Kotone-chan."

"It's not a compliment, dammit!-" she held her breath when he suddenly pulled her towards him, his arms around her waist. It took her a second to realize what had happened. After all, it happened all too soon. She pulled away but he firmly gripped on her, clearly not planning on letting her go any sooner.

"I hate it when you call me like that, _Kotone_," there he was again, addressing her informally. But somewhere inside her gave her tiny tingles that confused her. What was happening to her?

"I don't care. I'll call you whatever I want to. It's none of your business!" she hissed, trying to pull away from him. Damn, when did he become so strong? Okay, she admitted. Azuma was stronger than her ever since they were little. She couldn't think of a time where she was stronger than him. She cursed inwardly. He had the upper hand right now, but she would never admit that aloud. And besides, she could still try to pull away from him. Steroids would help her get stronger though…but she wouldn't sink that low…would she? Nah. Wait a minute- what the hell was she thinking?! But the idea of using steroids was very tempting since she wanted to punch that pretty face of his without him overthrowing her…

He let out a chuckle, one that clearly sounded evil. It snapped her from her reverie, making her look at him.

"What's so funny? Oh wait, don't answer. You probably lost your mind. I wouldn't be surprised since you're a two-faced monster!" she accused, giving up from breaking away from his strong grip. He only looked down at her with an amused glint in his eyes. He was even taller than her even if they were just sitting! She blamed god for being too sexist.

"You're incredible, Kotone," he said, not the slightest complimenting her. "Everyone around me respects me and admires me while you…"

"I'm not blind, Azuma. I know the real you," she interrupted. "You are a mean, egoistical person ever since we were little. If only those people knew that this is the real you then they wouldn't even bother talking to you! Seriously, it makes me sick just the thought of you having your own fan club," she scoffed.

"Is that really what you think? Or maybe you're just jealous?"

Her face reddened, eyes wide in the process.

"I am not! And why would I?! I don't even like you!" she quickly responded, trying to calm herself.

"Yet your face is red because of that," he plainly suggested, smirking at this.

"Why you-"

"Nee-san! I'm bac-"

Miyabi stopped, her jaw dropping upon seeing the sight in front of her. Her brother was inside the room with Kotone- alone. Not only that, the said girl was in the arms of her brother. She blushed, quickly excusing herself and closing the door before Kotone could even explain.

"Miyabi! Wait-"

Azuma laughed at this, clearly amused by what just happened. Kotone quickly looked at him and tried her best not to lunge at him and kill him with her bare hands.

"Argh! You're impossible!" she quickly ran towards where Miyabi went off and left a still laughing Azuma. She swore that she would get her revenge.

---

Dinner was quiet. It typically was quiet since it was common courtesy to not talk when one was eating. But it was surprising for the Yunoki head to find the youngest heiress of the Yunoki estate to be quiet when Kotone was around. She knew that Miyabi could not contain herself from catching up with the older girl. She wondered to herself, but did not bother to ask what was wrong. She watched the said heiress and found her eating her food timidly, a slight blush on her face. Her gaze then fell on Kotone who had a suppressed scowl on her face. Lastly, she looked at Azuma and found him eating his food silently while a calm grin on his face.

She would suspect that something inappropriate happened between her grandson and the Yamamoto girl, but she trusted her that grandson would not do such a thing, as well as for Kotone.

"Gochi so sama. Shitsurei shimasu, [1]" Kotone suddenly said, breaking the old woman's thoughts. She looked at her and found her leaving the dining room. Somehow, she sensed a bit of suppressed anger on her voice…

Or it could be just her imagination.

"Is there something going on that I am not aware of?" she asked with her strict voice, eyeing her two grandchildren in front of her. She couldn't bear it anymore. She had to ask.

Miyabi flinched and assured her that nothing was wrong, but afterwards, her eyes fell on her older brother. Either Azuma didn't see or ignored it was unknown.

"Nothing is wrong obaa-sama. Kotone-san is just tired," was all he said.

She accepted it, but not the least convinced.

---

"Argh!" Kotone grumbled, hitting a soft pillow with her hands. If the pillow were alive, it would have pleaded for her to stop. But pillows weren't supposed to be alive nor plead for mercy. So she just continued taking out her anger on it, imagining it to be Azuma.

"I hate him! I hate him!!!" she exclaimed angrily.

It was a good thing that it was only Miyabi; at least she would have kept quiet about it. She tried explaining to the younger girl that it was only a misunderstanding, that it was Azuma's fault. The girl told her she understood but in spite of this, Kotone sensed that she didn't believe her. Stupid, stupid Azuma! Why must he make her life miserable!?

"Ah…I take it this is not the good time to talk to you?" a voice asked from the door.

Kotone turned her attention to her, her eyebrows still furrowed while her lips curled into a frown. Harumi was there, her eyes curious.

"I kept knocking but you weren't answering. And I got worried when I kept hearing these noises that sounded like someone was being punched to a pulp…" and her eyes landed on the almost ruined pillow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" she breathed out, trying to calm herself.

"That's okay, dear. There's someone on the phone by the name of Yumiko who wants to talk to you. But I take it that you don't want to talk yet?" Harumi asked.

Kotone raised an eyebrow, wondering how Yumiko got Azuma's number. Then again, they would need to contact each other since Yumiko was accompanying Azuma for the concours.

"Oh no, I'll take it. Thanks," she thanked, much calmer now and took the phone that Harumi handed to her. She placed it by her ear and took one last sigh.

"Hey, Yumi-"

"_It is true!_"

Kotone pulled the phone away from her ear at Yumiko's loud greeting. She could still hear her ranting on the other line with a very excited tone.

"Yumi-" she tried calling her friend but was interrupted yet again by her.

"_So are you guys finally together now? Did something romantic happen between the two of you like him confessing that he really loves you and you realizing afterwards that you felt the same way to him?! DID YOU?!_"

Kotone's right brow twitched upon hearing her friend's words. She suppressed the anger that was once again building up inside her. She knew that Azuma told her friend that she was staying at his house (ehem, mansion), knowing fully well that it would piss her off. Rage filled her whole body, ready to kill or break anything near her.

"_Ah~ My wishes have come true~_" Yumiko sighed happily, oblivious to her fuming friend.

"How many times must I tell you people that there is completely _nothing_ going on between the two of us?!?!?!?!" she growled, not hesitating in hiding the rage in her voice. It was now Yumiko's turn to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Now, now, Kotone-chan. Calm down-"

"No! I will not! I am tired of him treating me like this! OOOOOOOOH! I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BADLY!"

Yumiko listened to her friend's rant, sweat-dropping at this. Well, it was her fault for making her act like this. But it was really cute…in a twisted way. She wondered if Azuma did something to her again seeing as she was angrier than usual.

"_Ehh…good to hear that you're doing fine, my dear best friend. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…?_" there was no reply, except for the constant rants of how she hated Azuma and something about his evil side…Oh well. She decided to hang up. She always did it anyway whenever Kotone started ranting about Azuma. And said girl should be used to her hanging up the phone whenever she did rant. Besides, it was the best decision for now…Kotone could be _scary_…

"Yumi, was that Kotone?" Yumiko's mother called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. She was ranting again," she called back, putting the phone down and walking towards the kitchen. She saw her mother stirring a steaming pot of soup. She sat on a kitchen chair and plopped her arms on the table while she silently watched her mother.

"You should stop teasing your friend, dear. Poor Kotone," she chimed, not turning back to look at her child.

"But, mom! I'm worried about her! If she keeps doing this, then she won't get a boyfriend!"

Her mother only shook her head. She didn't know why young people today were like this in this age…

---

The next day was uneventful like yesterday's afternoon. Kotone had a scowl on her face, not even bothering in hiding it. Harumi kept giving her this goofy grin that reminded her very much of Yumiko whenever she had this idea of her love life while Miyabi just gave her a smile and wished her good luck that very much gave her an idea what it meant. And she did _not_ need it! NOT AT ALL.

"Have a nice day, Azuma-sama, Kotone-sama~" Harumi said, very unusually happy.

Kotone's eyebrow twitched and forced to smile at the old woman. She heard Azuma say something _very_ polite to Harumi that she coughed at. It made her sick. She could feel him quirk at that which made her grin.

But that was not the only uneventful thing happening that morning. She was forced to join him on the car on the way to school and sit beside him (again)! Could anything get worse than this? Oh yeah, his fangirls were waiting for him yet again! Oh the joy of being with Azuma! Please note the sarcasm there.

"If you keep scowling like that, you will get wrinkles sooner than expected," Azuma mused, an amused grin on his lips.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, looking away and moving away from him as far as possible…if only it was possible. There was only (at least) fifteen inches of space between the two of them, and she was at the corner already. Of course, unless she opened the door of the car and got out, then it would increase. But she didn't want to get hurt…or did she? What were the odds? Just jump out and land on her two feet then everything would be okay! …Too bad she was not athletic. Curse her and her genes.

"I believe I cannot do that," he simply said, watching her with a glint of amusement.

She turned her attention to him and automatically glared. "And why is that?"

He merely looked away but she caught sight of that grin forming on his face.

"Obaa-sama requests for me to watch over you."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not a little girl that needs your guiding, Azuma-san. And how can you do that when today is the concours-" she paused, realizing something. She mentally smacked herself. She completely forgot that today was the first selection.

"Oh no…I forgot to wish Yumiko-chan good luck…" she whispered, more to herself. Nevertheless, Azuma heard this for he looked back at her again with an unreadable look. The rest of the travel was oddly quiet, much to the driver's surprise. He knew that the two were quite talkative when they were together. However, he did not ask since it was none of his business. As the driver for the young Yunoki heir, he learned not to meddle with his business. He stopped the car upon reaching the school gates (wherein the usual paparazzi was waiting), greeting the two young people a nice day. Both merely thanked him and took off, with Azuma offering a hand for Kotone. The crowd held their breaths upon the sight of her, yet again. They bowed, not daring to ask why she was, yet again, with their _prince_.

"Arigatou, Yunoki-san," they were back to their 'pretending'. Azuma had an unreadable look on his face at this and just merely told her it was no problem at all. When she walked away without any other word, he decided to just leave her alone. He didn't get to talk to her about the concours…

---

"I'm sorry," Kotone apologized wholeheartedly while she looked at her black-haired friend.

She was now at a room where the accompanists were staying at while waiting for the contestants they were accompanying to change their clothes.

Yumiko raised an eyebrow at this, waiting for her to continue.

"I forgot that the first selection was today and you called yesterday. I didn't get to wish you good luck," Kotone continued with a forlorn look. Yumiko stared for a second before she chuckled. She thought it was something serious.

"Silly! Don't worry about it. I was more worried about your health than that. Besides, I'm only accompanying. It's not like I'm actually performing," she assured with an uncaring wave of her hand. "I'm sure someone else deserves your good luck," she suggested with a grin.

Kotone narrowed her eyes at her upon the suggestion.

"Eh, like Hihari-san!" Yumiko quickly added with a nervous laugh.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Kotone said with a deadpan look. She chose not to tell her of what really happened on the day she fainted. Even Yumiko wouldn't believe her. She then suddenly hugged her friend.

"Gambatte kudasai!" she said when she had pulled away.

Yumiko smiled and thanked her, grateful about it.

"They're done now. You guys can come out now," the red-haired teacher, Mr. Kanazawa, said as he poked his head inside the room. The people inside chorused an _okay_ or _yes_ at this announcement. Kotone followed, Yumiko beside her.

"Well then, I'll be watching with the other students," she said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Okay. Oh and," she paused, looking around her. She then beckoned for her to come closer. Kotone willingly complied for she was curious herself.

"_Do you think this Violin Romance is really true?_" she whispered.

"I don't know. But it's probably just a rumor. You know how people just love bringing up rumors," she reasoned.

"Hmmm…really…"

Kotone was about to ask her why she was asking her about it now when she was interrupted by Kanazawa-sensei.

"Arisada-san, let's go. You should go back now, too, Yamamoto-san" he said with his deep voice.

"Hai," they both said at the same time. Yumiko gave her one last smile and bid goodbye. Kotone turned around and walked towards the opposite direction when she accidentally bumped into someone. Their scent was familiar, making her expression emotionless.

"Sorry," was all she said and walked past them, only to be stopped when he held her arm.

"Kotone," he called firmly, his eyes on her shorter form. She didn't look at him, refusing to. A part of her wanted to wish him luck but that would only mean that she cared. The thing was, she did _not_ care, or so she claimed.

"What is it?" she asked, still refusing to face him. She was stubborn like that. Then again, so was he.

"I want you to watch me," was all he said, before letting her go to which caught her by surprise. She finally looked at him, seeing him walk away. He looked good with that white tuxedo, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Azuma," she said, not using any honorifics. He stopped on his tracks, not facing her. He didn't say anything, which only meant that he was waiting for her to say whatever she needed to say. She sighed silently, looking away.

"Good luck."

A smile graced to his lips, unbeknownst to her. He resumed walking away without saying anything else. Kotone stayed there for a minute, just watching his departing form. She wondered what had gotten to her for her to wish him good luck…she sighed then walked towards the other direction. She better hurry up before the auditorium ran out of seats. She caught something glittering at the corner of her eyes, making her stop.

"What was-"

"_Hi!_"

Kotone stopped, her eyes wide. A tiny creature that looked like human was in front of her. Not only that, he had _wings_! WINGS!

"_I'm Lili! You must be Yamamoto Kotone!_"

"…"

"_I'm the fairy of Seisou Academy! I am the gua-WAH!_"

"This must be another trick of that evil Azuma," Kotone muttered, holding the said creature by the back collar of his shirt with her fingers. She then searched through him, seeming to look for something.

"_Wa-What are you doing?!_" Lili asked anxiously.

"I'm searching for the off switch. It's got to be here somewhere…maybe it's on the wand!" she muttered, more to herself. She then tried to get hold of the wand, but this 'Lili' flew away from her grasp.

"_There's no off switch! I'm real!_" he said with a desperate tone.

Kotone only stared and didn't move. After a matter of seconds, she turned around, mumbling to herself.

"Maybe I really do need rest…" she mumbled walking away.

"_W-wait! I'm really real! Don't go!_" Lili quickly flew towards her, trying desperately to convince the girl that he was really real and that he was not just a hallucination. But Kotone didn't even bulge nor look at him. Instead, she just kept walking.

"_You're the granddaughter of Fuji Meiko! The Queen Harpist!_"

Kotone's eyes widened at this, her breath caught on her throat. No one knew that she was the granddaughter of the said harpist except her family and the Yunoki family. And yet this strange creature that was hovering over her knew of this.

"How did you-"

"_Like you, she could see me, too._" Was all he said, a smile creeping on his small face. He suddenly flew in front of her, just stopping ten inches away from her.

"_Only a few people could see me now at this age. And those people who could still see me are the chosen ones _[2]_. Fuji Meiko had told me once that there was a high chance that her granddaughter could see me, too. And she was right,_" he explained.

"_I will help you recover your spirit to play the harp to the public again. And possibly play at the concours-_"

"That would be unnecessary," she merely said, making Lili gawk at her.

"_But you were playing the harp the other day! And it felt as if you were aching to play it-_"

"So that was you at that time too," she pointed out, changing the topic. She didn't want to hear any of it.

"_Why? Why are giving up in playing the harp? Wasn't your dream to become a harpist like your grandmother?_" he asked sadly.

"Because…it's no use," she walked past him, not even looking at him. "Please excuse me. The concours is about to start." Was all she said before disappearing. Lili just looked at her, a sad look on his face.

"_You're just running away…_" he whined, more to himself.

---

"Ah! Kotone-chan! Over here!" Mirai whispered, just loud for her to hear him.

Kotone looked at him and saw dozens of boys looking at her that were sitting around him. Beside him was an empty seat that she guessed he had reserved for her.

"Arigatou, Mirai-kun," she thanked, sitting beside him.

"It was nothing! Anything for you!" he chirped happily, a blush on his face. She could hear whisperings around her but decided not to say anything about it. It wasn't like they were talking about her…or were they? She couldn't really tell.

_"Seisou Academy's Intraschool Musical Concours has just begun. Please take your seats and keep quiet at all times,"_ the announcer said, her voice echoing around the auditorium. Right then, every noise around hushed and kept their attentions on the stage. Everyone clapped his or her hands.

_"Performer number one, from the Music Department, 1-A, Shimizu Keiichi-kun performing a Boccherini Composition. 'Cello Concerto in B Flat Major'"_

Everyone clapped their hands again while they waited for the said performer to come to stage and ready himself. When he was ready, the clapping faded and everyone listened. It was like this for the rest of the concours. Of course, there were a few minor mistakes here and there, but that was not to be pointed out by her. It was, after all, the judges' job to do it. The crowd went very excited when it was Azuma's turn, much to her displeasure.

_"Performer number four, from the Music Department, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun performing a Grieg composition, Morning."_

A lot of girls squealed at this, making Kotone roll her eyes. She knew that the majority of the girls that squealed were Azuma's fangirls. She felt pity for them, not knowing that the said man despised their attention towards him. She only clapped, more likely rooting for her friend more than the real performer.

"So Yumi-chan really is accompanying him. No wonder she was always attacked by the _guards_," Mirai mused with a smile while he, too, clapped his hands.

"It would seem so," she said bitterly, making Mirai look at her with a puzzled look. However, he dared not to ask. He glanced at the other boys that sat with them and merely sweat-dropped upon seeing them gawking at Kotone. They had been doing that from the very start of the concours. Said girl didn't even notice it. Or maybe she did but chose to ignore it.

Everyone fell silent again as Azuma started playing the flute.

Kotone hated to admit it but it was really beautiful and calming. She closed her eyes, feeling the calming sound. A memory played in her mind. She was still a child, and so was he. Back then, she had no idea of his evil side. She even liked him at that time. But of course, it was only their first meeting so she would not be acquainted with it yet.

_"Is that a flute?" she asked, sitting beside him on the wooden porch, her little legs swaying back and forth._

_"Yes," he said, smiling at her. He sat beside her. Unlike her, he did not sway his legs._

_"But weren't you suppose to play the piano?" she asked with a puzzled look._

_"Obaa-sama changed her mind. She said it was better for me to try another musical instrument," he explained, an unreadable look on his face. But it quickly disappeared as he smiled at her._

_"Do you want me to play a song?" he asked._

"_Yes. Can you play Morning by Grieg?"_

"_Of course," and he placed the mouthpiece on his lips and started playing, the peaceful melody playing all around them._

And the music was playing yet again, like a certain déjà vu. It was the very first music he had offered to play for her and it served as a good memory for her. Kotone opened her eyes, the memory slowly disappearing. And when her eyes opened, he felt his eyes on her. She looked back, their eyes making eye contact. She didn't look away like she normally would. A tiny smile formed on her lips. Not all of her memories with Azuma were bad, that she admitted. Deep inside her were the locked happy memories with him that she forcedly locked upon the realization of his evil side.

The music finally ended, and by then, their eye contact broke.

"As expected from the prince. Of course, Yumi-chan's accompanying was beautiful too." Mirai said, snapping her from her daze.

"Ah…yes," she quickly replied, albeit mindlessly.

She didn't know why, but by then, she questioned herself if she really didn't want to play the harp again because…

…She felt like playing it now.

* * *

[1] Thank you for the meal. Please excuse me.

[2] I can't remember what Lili said about the chosen people who could still see him…darn. SEE? I NEED TO REFRESH MY MIND ABOUT THIS ANIME. =A=

**Ritsikas**: Ah, my wonderful first reviewer of Chapter 5. Lol. Your laugh reminded me of Yumi. xD "_Yumi let out a crazed chuckle that frightened Azuma a bit. Just a bit, really. (Chapter 5)_" I love long chapters too! But I'm too mentally challenged to write a very long one. Believe me, I tried writing one but it was too hard for my brain to actually do it =___=' I dunno why, but I should write something about adults being _extremely_ push-overs, selfish, bossy, and the like. Well…parents specifically 8D. We'll get to that point though. Hopefully…xD

**naomiyuraki08**: I'm not really fond of Hino, to tell you the truth. I find her annoying and one of those Mary sues. (Kotone is kinda Mary Sue…-shot-) But then again, it might be just me. We all have our own different opinions so yeah. Azuma's grandmother is quite hard to write about. But surely, she's still nice right? RIGHT? I just tend to like grandmothers more than mothers. HAHAHA. Thanks for putting up with my insanity and thanks for reviewing. 8D

**Romance-Oubliee**: Oh please do! It'd make me happy more than anything! xD And there's just something so interesting with AnimexOC pairings right? Screw the haters, I mean, this is after all a FANFICTION. We're allowed to write whatever crazy ideas we have…or it's just me o___O

**NAO-chan33**: Thought so, too. I just get really fed up with writing the 'Yunoki head' and 'Yunoki-obaa-sama' it's either too long or too formal. Argh. I've never read the manga, more likely because I'm not fond of the drawing (and too lazy to actually read manga). Thanks! Glad you like it! And thank you for the review :)

---

Hope you guys liked this chapty~ I didn't really feel like getting into much detail with the other performers. WAY TOO LONG AND BORING. And yay! Kotone's performance is on next chapter! WOOHOO. I watched La Corda D'Oro- second primasso. The new guy is so hot. I want him. 8D The blonde one

Oh and guys, can someone provide a link to the first season of La Corda D'Oro again? I need to refresh my mind about this anime. I actually forgot most of the part of it. LOL. I know. I fail. =___= Then again, things were pretty busy and problematic before so yeah…

**REVIEW? 8D**


End file.
